


Who did you call?!

by suga_my_neckpillow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_my_neckpillow/pseuds/suga_my_neckpillow
Summary: “Who the hell were you calling last night?!” Lance jumped at the sudden question and presence of his boyfriend. “N-no one Keith I swear!” Lance tried to smile but there was guilt in his eyes. “Don’t give me that I heard you! ‘Hey it’s Lance again.’ That doesn’t sound like no one!” Keith snapped grabbing lance by the collar of his sleep-shirt. Lance didn’t look Keith in the eye, instead staring down at his phone lying on the bed. Keith let go of Lance picking up his phone instead. He kept his gaze on Lance who was looking down in shame, Keith felt so much anger build up inside of him.-Based on a small prompt I found on Instagram





	Who did you call?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is very soft and not super angsty but I suggest a mild trigger warning for suicidal thoughts but I promise its happy and fluffy!

Lance smiled as he wiped his tears, “I’ll be okay. Thank you for everything. I’ll call you again soon..?” Lance asked with a hint of hope in his voice. He glanced at the clock, “11:38pm” it read. Lance let out a tired sigh. He wouldn’t be getting sleep any time soon.

“Call whenever you need to, I’ll always be here for you.”

Lance has felt this way for about a year now. He doesn’t know why or how he just knows that he feels… Sad. It’s a strange existence, he concluded one night, not wanting to live but not wanting to die either. He didn’t really think that life was worth anything, there was nothing to look forward to, fighting for… Fighting for what? He didn’t know. But he just couldn’t bring himself to end it. He knew all the pain it would cause. 

Lance wasn’t totally happy like everyone thought. It was very easy to fake being happy. He had done it for this long, he would continue. He had the girl on the other side of the phone. She was always there for him. He looked at the time again. “1:16am, I should probably get some rest…” Lance sighed and turned over, covering his face with a pillow. The cool material of the unused pillow made it easier to sleep in the warm room.

Lance woke up to a startling knock on his door. Keith opened the door with an angry look on his face. He walked over to Lance, who looked confused, and said “Who the hell were you calling last night?!” Lance jumped at the sudden question and presence of his boyfriend. “N-no one Keith I swear!” Lance tried to smile but there was guilt in his eyes. “Don’t give me that I heard you! ‘Hey it’s Lance again.’ That doesn’t sound like no one!” Keith snapped grabbing lance by the collar of his sleep-shirt. Lance didn’t look Keith in the eye, instead staring down at his phone lying on the bed. Keith let go of Lance picking up his phone instead. He kept his gaze on Lance who was looking down in shame, Keith felt so much anger build up inside of him. Who does Lance think he is to cheat? Keith redialed the number and waited.

Once. Twice. Three times it rang before a woman’s voice came from the other side. Lance could hear it, tears started to fall down his face. Not that Keith could see. “Suicide hotline, how can I help you?”

Keith’s face fell, all previous thoughts and feelings he had before vanished. A suicide hotline? Lance had been calling a suicide hotline? Keith took a step back and looked at the phone in shock, the woman continued, “Hello? Is anyone there? Are you alright?” Keith finally looked at Lance, who was still looking down, but this time Keith noticed the wet cheeks and trembling form of his boyfriend. Keith quickly pulled the phone back to his ear “I’m so sorry, I..” he didn’t know what to say. “We’re okay. Sorry to bother” And he hung up.

A million thoughts were running through Lance’s mind. ‘Does he hate me? Is he going to leave me? How pathetic do I seem now? He’s going to be so upset, I might as well have cheated on him.’ It wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t hear or see anything that was going on around him. He felt weak and scared. He couldn’t lose Keith.

A million thoughts were running through Keith’s mind. ‘I fucked up. He’s in pain, and I accused him. He’s crying. He’s suicidal? Why didn’t he tell me? Does he not trust me? Well I can see why..’ He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to help, maybe he should have stayed on the phone. He couldn’t lose Lance. 

Keith slowly sat down next to his sobbing boyfriend, setting the phone down on the bed. He slowly put a hand on Lance’s back. Lance snapped up at the sudden contact, tears still streaming down his face in a silent cry. Keith looked into his blue eyes, eyes that he had never seen so sad and lost. Keith slowly brought a hand up to Lance’s face, brushing the tears aside. As softly as Keith could manage he whispered, “Lance, I’m so sorry, I fucked up. But I need you to talk to me baby, please? It’ll be okay I promise.” There were bags under Lance’s eyes, he didn’t look like he’s gotten much sleep the past few days. “Maybe you should rest first, how does that sound?” Lance didn’t know what Keith had said but the tone of his voice was soothing and calm unlike the tone he was first met with which was filled with anger. His breathing slowly returned to normal and the tears stopped. Keith never left his line of sight and always had a hand holding onto Lance. Keith guided Lance to lay down on the bed, Lance followed his movements. Keith sat himself next to his boyfriend and ran his fingers through the other’s hair to calm him down. Lance slowly fell asleep at the soothing touch.

Once Keith was sure that Lance was asleep he grabbed the phone again and dialed the number. “Suicide hotline, how can I help you?” Keith looked down at Lance one more time before saying, “My name is Keith, my boyfriend is Lance. I… Heard him talking to you on the phone last night.. I thought he was cheating on me.. I reacted badly and called this number around an hour ago and you answered. Lance started crying I.. I don’t know what to do. I didn’t know he was struggling with suicide. He’s sleeping right now, he’s next to me.. We haven’t talked about it yet.. I don’t know what to do.. Do you have any advice for me?”

They talked for about thirty minutes, the lady on the other end gave Keith a lot of tips for helping someone through the suicidal thoughts. She also calmed Keith by telling him it wasn’t a serious case and Lance was more or less okay. Keith looked down at the body next to him. Lance had been asleep for a good 2 hours before he started to stir awake. Keith didn’t dare move from his spot as he still had no idea how this would turn out. Lance finally opened his eyes and looked up at Keith. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He repeated this several times before Keith handed him a water bottle insisting he drink. Lance slowly sat up uncapping the bottle before downing the whole thing. When he was finished he set the water bottle down looking at Keith. “I’m not.. Mad, I’m sorry I really freaked out I should have.. Asked you.. Please talk to me Lance…” Keith said holding the gaze.

“I.. I don’t.. know how to start…” Lance said breaking the intense eye contact, staring down at the floor. “There’s.. Just so much.. I just.. I can’t lose you, Keith!” He didn’t know how Keith would react to all the emotions he had been feeling for the past year. He didn’t know if Keith would still be interested in him afterwards. This all seemed so dangerous and scary. He couldn’t help the tears that slid down his face once more. He felt so stupid. None of this would have happened if he didn’t feel so depressed all the time! If he lost Keith it would only add to the pain. What pain did he even feel? He wasn’t actively suicidal, there was no reason for all of this.

“You won’t lose me.” Keith’s voice said breaking through Lance’s thoughts. A hand wiping his tears yet again. Keith was always oddly good at comforting people despite his cold exterior. “I promise. Just talk at your own pace,” he cupped Lance’s face and pulled him closer. Keith could see the tears well up in his eyes before falling down over his soft skin, hitting Keith’s hands. “I’m here for you” He whispered leaning up to kiss Lance on the forehead. “O-okay..” Lance stuttered out with a shaky breath. He leans into Keith’s hands, they’re warm.

“I’ve just been kinda sad.. For the past year now.. There’s no real reason for it. I don’t really want to die. I just wish I never existed.. I know how much pain it would cause everyone.. You, my family.. Our friends.. I just couldn’t put that kind of pain on any of you.. But I still don’t really want to be here.. It’s a strange limbo..” Lance sighed, feeling relieved of a pressure that was on his chest. He felt like he could breathe again. “I’m sorry… I should have told you.. I just.. Didn’t know how you’d react..” Lance sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. While Lance felt relieved, he still felt empty. Not sad, not mad at Keith for accusing him, nothing. He didn’t know how this was going to turn out. He couldn’t hope for anything so he felt empty. 

“I don’t.. You know I’m not the best at comforting people right?” Keith gave a little chuckle reaching down to grab Lance’s hand, “But that doesn’t mean that I won’t try. I love you, and I’m here for you.” He brought Lance’s hand up to his lips. Lance smiled softly at the gesture. “You don’t have to keep anything from me you know, I’m not gonna judge you, unless it's another ‘peanut butter and pickle sandwich’” Keith let out another laugh as he nuzzled closer to his boyfriend, who in turn hit his arm. “It’s good though! Don’t knock it till you try it!” Lance leaned into his boyfriend's embrace, his smile wider than it's been the past few days, “And I love you too..” He whispered.

Keith gently tilted Lance’s head and pressed their lips together. He cupped Lance’s face and coaxed him closer. Lance shifted himself and sat on Keith’s lap, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Their lips moving in soft languid motions. Keith pulls away and looks into Lance’s eyes, admiring the soft red dusting over his cheeks. “You’ll be okay. I love you.” Keith whispered and Lance smiled opening his mouth to say something before being cut off by a grumble in his stomach. Lance hid his face in Keith’s neck as the other laughed. “Come on let's go get lunch,” Keith said looking at the time, 11:47am, “what are you hungry for?” Lance looked up, blush more prominent, he pecked Keith’s lips once more before answering, “Italian?” Keith smiled and helped his boyfriend off of himself and off the bed. “Sounds wonderful, get dressed let’s go.”

Lance smiled, there was a warm feeling in his chest. He had a supportive and loving boyfriend. It would still be hard, he knew, but now he also knew that he could go to Keith. He would be okay.

-

“Hey, it’s Lance again.” Lance smiled as he spoke, waiting to hear the voice on the other side of the line. “Hello again Lance. It’s been awhile since we’ve heard from you, is everything going okay?” The woman asked. “Yea, I was just calling to tell you that you probably won’t be hearing from me anymore.” Lance said calmly, thumbing the hand he was holding. “Oh? Why is that?” The woman felt concern, unsure of what the other meant. “My boyfriend has been helping me out a lot lately. We finally talked about it. I’ve definitely been feeling better too. I just don't need to call in anymore. But you know I figured I’d call and let someone know,” He chuckled and waited for a response. “Well that does sound like good news, I’m glad that he could help you, having physical support is always a bonus. But don’t forget that we will still always be here for you.” The woman smiled as she spoke. “Of course, I won’t keep you long now. Thank you so much for everything.” And with that he hung up and turned over to his sleeping boyfriend with a shy kiss. Things would only get better from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
